Andrógina Paranoia de Amor
by Erin Tesden
Summary: "Y-Yo... Aunque solo sea por un día... No. Incluso si es por tan solo un instante… Me gustaría saber qué se siente ser una chica." Un deseo y un simple D-Mail, cambiarán la vida de Urushibara Luka. Podrá regresar todo a la normalidad, o será capaz de encontrar la felicidad en la situación más inusual posible. [Luka(chico) x Okabe(chica)] En Hiatus.
1. Prologo

**Primero, ni Steins;Gate ni ningún personaje de este fanfiction me pertenecen.**

 **Ya habiendo dejado los asuntos del copyright claros, bienvenidos sean.**

 **Este será un fic de múltiples capítulos centrados en la pareja de Luka y Okabe. Sin embargo, como señaló en el resumen realmente no será yaoi.**

 **Antes de empezar, señaló que este fic es una secuela de mi Oneshot "El Reading Steiner de Luka". No es obligatoriamente necesario leerlo antes de empezar, aunque se agradece. Lo único que necesitan saber es que en esta realidad Okabe no es quien tiene la habilidad para mantener sus memorias entre distintas líneas temporales, sino Luka.**

 **Adicionalmente, este fic transcurre en las líneas de tiempo del Campo Atractor Delta (δ) (Divergencia 3 - 3,99%), por lo que SERN aquí no es una organización peligrosa ni tan influyente como en el anime/VN original, y por lo tanto el futuro es un lugar normal y feliz.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Prólogo: Androgynous Love Paranoia**

El Urushibara Luka del pasado tenía un deseo. Y ese deseo había sido cambiar.

Su mente y su cuerpo se encontraban en disonancia. Y Luka no sabía que hacer al respecto

Siendo un chico pese a su extremadamente femenina apariencia y forma de ser, Luka nunca fue capaz de encajar y ser aceptado por los demás, pese a sus múltiples esfuerzos

Y así, con el paso del tiempo, se volvió imposible para Luka el siquiera aceptarse a sí mismo.

Pero entonces, cuando el joven chico casi había perdido toda esperanza, las cosas finalmente empezaron a mejorar para él.

Primero conoció a Mayuri, su primera y más querida amiga, y entonces a Okabe, su "Maestro", quien le enseñó a creer en sí mismo, y por quien empezó a tener sentimientos que él jamás hubiese creído que tendría la oportunidad de sentir por otra persona. Ambos le abrieron las puertas a un mundo que desconocía; un mundo donde él no tenía que cambiar, llegando a conocer a tantas personas maravillosas y diferentes que lo aceptaban por la persona que era...

Y así, poco a poco, el vacío en su vida se fue llenando...

Él frágil chico finalmente empezó a sentir felicidad de ser como era. De ser quien era.

Urushibara Luka, también llamado Luka-kun, Lukako o Luka-shi. Miembro Número 006 del Laboratorio de Gadgets del Futuro, y único poseedor de la habilidad para mantener todos sus recuerdos tras modificarse el pasado, el "Reading Steiner".

Y de la misma manera que él jamás hubiera pensado que su vida cambiaría tanto, hace tan solo un par de años atrás, Luka jamás habría podido imaginar las consecuencias inmediatas que tendrían sus acciones aquel día, gracias al envío de aquel D-Mail...

Y pensar que todo aquello ocurriría por las palabras que diría el día previo.

—Y-Yo... Aunque solo sea por un día... No. Incluso si es por tan solo un instante… Me gustaría saber qué se siente ser una chica.

Ese simple e inocente deseo, pondría toda su vida de cabeza.

* * *

 **Bien! Por ahora tan solo el prólogo como una pequeña introducción.**

 **Pero ya verán, las cosas se pondrán bastante interesantes pronto.**

 **Muchas gracias por tomarse un momento para leer esta historia. Por favor dejen sus reseñas para saber qué les parece.**


	2. 1 - Inversión Paralela Existencial

**Okay, finalmente aquí está el primer capítulo.**

 **Les recuerdo que esta historia sucede en el campo atractor delta, por lo que SERN no es una amenaza, y por lo tanto Moeka y Tennouji son personas normales.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Inversión Paralela Existencial**

Sucedió en un día completamente normal; Luka repentinamente se volvió consciente de un hecho que de cierta forma siempre había sabido:

Okabe Rintarou, o Hououin Kyouma, autoproclamado científico loco, era un hombre bastante popular...

Tenía sentido, después de todo Okabe era un hombre de buen corazón y gran carácter, que siempre velaba por el bienestar de sus amigos, y aunque en varias ocasiones Luka había llegado a notar ciertos destellos de vulnerabilidad en él, al final del día no había nada que pudiera pararlo cuando se planteaba un objetivo. Él simplemente era así, un hombre algo obstinado pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad para afrontar las adversidades. El hecho de que Okabe fuera, al menos en opinión Luka, bastante apuesto, también ayudaba.

Pero sin duda lo más llamativo de Okabe resultaba ser su excéntrica pero genuinamente magnética personalidad, que parecían atraer a todo tipo de personas diferentes a su círculo de conocidos y amigos.

Sin embargo...

Para la inexplicable consternación de Luka, el carisma de Okabe parecía ser especialmente efectivo con el sexo opuesto.

* * *

—¡Okarin, vayamos a la Comiket juntos!

Era difícil describir a Mayuri y Okabe como simple amigos de la infancia. Incluso después de tanto tiempo ambos eran tan unidos que casi podrían considerárseles familia, siendo Okabe como el hermano mayor constantemente pendiente de su hermanita, incluso aunque en ocasiones pudiera llegar a negar lo mucho que en realidad se preocupaba por ella.

Siempre que Luka los veía conversar no podía evitar sonreír y sentir una especie de añoranza en su corazón. Después de todo, a diferencia de ellos Luka de hecho tenía una hermana de sangre. Sin embargo, la relación entre ambos hermanos nunca había sido ni una décima de lo buena que era la hermandad entre el científico loco y su "rehén".

* * *

—¡OKABE, IDIOTA! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Pese a su explosiva relación, era obvio para Luka que Kurisu y Okabe se llevaban mejor de lo que ellos mismos querían admitir.

Atados por su amor por la ciencia, ambos más Daru, eran los miembros del laboratorio con participación más activa, siempre realizando experimentos y creando nuevos gadgets. Y pese a sus constantes peleas y discusiones, Luka podía notar con facilidad que en contra de todas las apariencias ambos de hecho sentían cierto aprecio y respeto por la inteligencia y habilidad del otro, aunque no lo demostraran casi nunca y se negaran a admitirlo.

Luka había visto suficientes películas y leído suficientes novelas sobre relaciones de amor-odio para saber cómo podían esos dos...

* * *

—¡Kyouma! ¡Necesito tu ayuda-nyan! ¡Los Supremos Señores Oscuros han regresado para vengarse de Faris por abandonarlos y volverse la protectora de la tierra-nyan!

Faris-nyan-nyan, o Akiha Rumiho, no era tan solo una miembro del Laboratorio y la definitiva Maid Reina en Akiba, ella prácticamente podía ser reconocida como una fuerza de la naturaleza; Faris era capaz de hacerse amiga de casi cualquier persona, al punto que su don para entrar en el corazón de las personas era legendario. Y Okabe no era la excepción.

Como ramas de un mismo de árbol, Faris y Okabe lograron establecer una inusual amistad, con la Maid constantemente siguiéndole el juego a Okabe y opacando los extraños delirios del joven científico loco con sus propias historias, teniendo como único propósito irritarlo y jugar con él.

El hecho de que la hermosa y encantadora chica pareciera especialmente interesada en Okabe francamente intimidaba a Luka. Aunque no más que todos sus intentos de convencerlo para trabajar con ella como Maid.

* * *

—Okabe Rintarou, ¿me ayudarías a encontrar a mi madre en esta línea de tiempo?

Amane Suzuha, o "Guerrera a Medio-Tiempo" como Okabe decidio apodar a la chica que trabajaba en la tienda de televisores de su casero, Yuugo "Mister Braun" Tennouji.

Ella tenía una muy curiosa forma de comportarse, consiguiendo de alguna manera resultar extremadamente formal e informal al mismo tiempo. Era como si se forzara a mantener cierta distancia entre ella y los demás, aunque su sencillez y directa forma de ser parecía impedírselo. Por lo que al final la extraña chica resultaba alguien con quien era muy fácil llevarse bien, como si se tratase de una vieja conocida.

En cuanto a Okabe, Suzuha curiosamente no parecía verse afectada en absoluto por su excentricidad, casi como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a él, y de hecho, hasta cierto punto, parecía creer en todas las cosas raras que Okabe le decía. Por lo que pese a conocerla de hace poco, Okabe había llegado a confiar bastante en ella.

* * *

—Okabe-kun… ¿Aceptaría… trabajar medio tiempo… como camarógrafo… para mi próximo artículo...?

Luka se sentía avergonzado de admitirlo, pero encontraba a la joven mujer un poco aterradora...

Kiryuu Moeka, escritora para una revista local poco conocida y apodada por Okabe como "Dedo Brillante" gracias a su increíble velocidad para redactar y enviar mails.

Ella era una persona bastante callada e inexpresiva, con claros problemas para comunicarse, prefiriendo hacer uso de su teléfono incluso aunque la persona con la que quisiera hablar estuviese presente en la misma habitación que ella. El contraste entre la animada, extrovertida y hasta infantil Moeka de los mails que enviaba y la Moeka real con su expresión imposible de leer y voz quebrada y silenciosa, no podía ser mayor. Era difícil para Luka imaginar cómo debió ser su vida para que fuera de esa manera.

Sin embargo, poco a poco, la introvertida mujer estaba saliendo de su cascarón. Sus avances eran lentos, casi imperceptibles para alguien que no supiese dónde mirar, pero eran constantes. Y los principales responsables parecían ser Tennouji, que había estado cuidándola por los últimos años como si ella fuera su propia hija, y por supuesto, Okabe.

Él joven científico loco aparentemente había sido una de las pocas personas de su edad con las que Moeka había podido interactuar en muchísimo tiempo. Okabe había sido extraño, ruidoso y algo rudo, como siempre. Pero la mujer había visto algo en él, y ahora era una de las personas con las que Moeka parecía más cómoda interactuando.

Luka podía sentirse perfectamente identificado con la situación.

* * *

Luka suspiro frustrado.

Solo admitirlo lo hacía sentirse mal consigo mismo, pero últimamente había empezado a sentir algo de celos cada vez que algunas de las chicas trataban con Okabe.

No tenía sentido. Luka estaba teniendo serios problemas para comprender sus propios sentimientos; más de lo normal.

¿Por qué razón tendría él que tener celos...? ¿Acaso temía que Okabe dejaría de ser su amigo si pasaba más tiempo con alguna de las chicas...? Luka no podía mentirse a sí mismo, en el pasado genuinamente había llegado a creer que eso podría pasar, pero ahora entendía que ese no era el caso.

Él, Okabe, Mayuri, Daru, Kurisu, Suzuha y Moeka, no solo eran miembros del laboratorio sino que también eran amigos. Y Okabe siempre estaba allí para sus amigos, para sus camaradas, y jamás abandonaría a ninguno de ellos. Por lo que Luka no tenía nada que temer.

A eso había que añadir el hecho de que Luka jamás había llegado a tener celos cuando alguien más interactuaba con Mayuri, y ella era su mejor amiga.

Por lo que la duda seguía, ¿cuál era la razón de sus celos? ¿Y por qué se presentaban sólo cuando se trataba de Okabe?

En su inexperiencia Luka fue incapaz de encontrar la solución a ese rompecabezas, pese a ya poseer todas las piezas necesarias. Incluso pese a que en su interior, casi subconscientemente, ya sospechaba cuál podía ser la respuesta…

Él tan solo necesitaba un empujoncito en la dirección correcta para entenderlo todo. Algo con lo que su padre contribuyó sin saberlo.

—Hououin-kun es realmente un sujeto agradable. A Luka le gusta mucho, ¿cierto? —Comentó el sacerdote inocentemente, de nuevo… Como la vez pasada, no se trataba realmente de una pregunta. El hombre podía ver con facilidad lo apegado que su hijo se había vuelto a Okabe tras observarlos "practicar" con espadas en el patio del templo.

A diferencia de la vez pasada, Luka no se quedó paralizado, sino al contrario, huyó a su cuarto sin mirar atrás, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Todo había hecho clic en su mente al fin.

Okabe era su amigo, pero lo que Luka sentía por él no era simple amistad… Él se había enamorado de Okabe.

Ante tal realización el Luka del pasado sin duda habría caído en un círculo de depresión y auto-desprecio, sintiéndose como una especie de fenómeno. Por suerte el Luka actual, luego de un momento de desconcierto y bochorno sin tener ni la menor idea de qué demonios pensar o hacer, pudo sentir su mente aclararse y finalmente aceptó la realidad.

Incluso aunque ambos eran hombres, él amaba a Okabe. Luka sabía que era extraño y que muchas personas lo juzgarían por sentirse así, pero cualquier duda o pensamiento de que sus sentimientos no eran normales desaparecían cada vez cruzaba la mirada con Okabe.

Lo que él sentía por Okabe... Simplemente se sentían naturales.

Sin embargo, el amor es cosa de dos personas.

* * *

Luka planeaba confesar sus sentimientos por Okabe, pero incluso tras tornarse el tiempo para reunir el suficiente coraje para hacerlo, había un gran impedimento en su camino.

Luka sabía que si se confesaba sería rechazado sin lugar a dudas…

Por supuesto, ser rechazado en sí mismo no era el problema. Luka sabía que Okabe seria amable en su negativa. Dolería sin duda, y estar cerca de Okabe seria incomodo por un tiempo, pero él aceptaría su decisión, y eventualmente todo quedaría atrás y volverían a ser amigos como antes. Luka estaba preparado para ello.

El verdadero problema era algo mucho más simple:

A Okabe le agradaba Luka, él era su discípulo y como todos los miembros del laboratorio, era un amigo irremplazable. Pero el hecho era que sin importar lo femenino que fuera Luka seguía siendo un chico, y a Okabe obviamente no le gustaban los chicos.

Tal hecho era un muro infranqueable en su camino.

Pues solo por ser un chico, el rechazo sería inevitable, como si estuviera escrito en piedra. Sin importar lo que Luka hiciera. Sin importar sus esfuerzos y lo que sentía, nada cambiaría tal resultado.

Sería casi como ser descalificado de una competencia en la que realmente no llegó a tener la oportunidad de participar. Como ser derrotado incluso antes de siquiera haber empezado.

Si las cosas acababan así Luka jamás sería capaz de dar un cierre a sus sentimientos por Okabe y seguir adelante. Sería algo que lo atormentaría por siempre. Pensando en cómo habrían podido ser las cosas en otras circunstancias.

Pero entonces, un día Luka logró dar con la solución a su pesar.

Si el problema era su género, la solución obvia sería simplemente cambiarlo.

Si él fuera una chica podría finalmente entrar en el radar. Sus esperanzas dejarían de ser completamente nulas y así su mente finalmente podría estar en paz y aceptar la decisión de Okabe fuera la que fuera.

Mejor aún, tomándose un instante para ser positivo y quizás un poquito codicioso, Okabe podría llegar a incluso aceptar sus sentimientos después de todo...

Y como miembro del Laboratorio de Gadgets del Futuro, Luka sabía una forma en la que su deseo podría hacerse realidad.

* * *

—Así que… ¿Luka-kun quiere ser una chica…? —Pregunto Kurisu, para asegurarse de no haber oído mal o algo por el estilo. Por una parte parecía un poco aturdida por la repentina petición de Luka, pero por otro lado realmente no parecía muy sorprendida, como si lo hubiera visto venir pese a todo.

—¿"Luka-chan"...? —Murmuró Mayuri imaginando un mundo en el que Luka fuera una chica… Las cosas no parecían muy diferentes..

—¿Puede Luka-shi siquiera ser más como una chica de lo que ya es? —Pregunto Daru, siendo ignorado por los otros como ocurría la gran mayoría de las veces.

Luka bajo la mirada, ligeramente rojo. Esa era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

—Ejem… —Okabe carraspeo para atraer la atención del cabizbajo chico—. Lukako… ¿Estas totalmente seguro de que deseas eso? —Luka asintió tras un momento y Okabe lo miro de manera aprensiva—. ...Okay —Dijo Okabe simplemente.

—¡Un momento! Ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué no es realmente una muy mala idea…? —Dijo Daru y esta vez los demás se giraron a verlo—. Para que Luka-shi se vuelva una chica tendrían que cambiar las circunstancias de su nacimiento, ¿no es así? —Okabe y Kurisu se le quedaron mirando como queriendo decir que fuera al grano—. Si lo hacen no solo estarían cambiando su género, sino su vida entera, ¿no? —La expresión de Okabe y Kurisu se agravo.

—Si el Reader Steiner funciona- —Dijo Kurisu antes de detenerse y mostrar una expresión de terror, como si hubiera dicho algo terrible, mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Luka—. Q-Quiero decir, a causa del Reader Steiner —Se corrigió a sí misma algo nerviosa. Aunque era tarde, Luka había entendido lo que ella había querido decir—, si cambiamos el pasado, Luka-kun será el único capaz de recordar que fue alguna vez un chico. Adaptarse a un cambio como ese será complicado y no habrá nadie que pueda ayudar a Luka-kun a sobrellevarlo apropiadamente porque nadie sabrá que dicho cambio siquiera ocurrió. En la memoria de todos será como si Luka-kun siempre hubiera sido una chica… —Luka pudo oír a Mayuri murmurar algo molesta que ella siempre estaría ahí para ayudar a "Luka-chan"—. Eso sin contar los posibles cambios adicionales que podrían ocurrir… —Kurisu miro a Luka con algo de preocupación.

—Creo que mi discípulo ya es consciente de todo eso. ¿No es así, Lukako? —Intervino Okabe calmadamente, aunque Luka pudo notar que también parecía ligeramente preocupado.

—Sí —Dijo Luka, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a sus cuatro amigos.

El genuinamente se había tomado bastante tiempo para pensar y considerar las posibles consecuencias; era tal como decía Kurisu.

De nuevo, pese a lo femenino que Luka era, seguía siendo un chico. Al conservar sus memorias gracias al Reader Steiner le tomaría bastante tiempo acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo; Luka tendría que aprender de nuevo a como aceptarse a sí mismo. En el peor de los casos él corría el riesgo de acabar varado en una línea temporal completamente diferente a la suya, sin forma de regresar.

Adicionalmente estaba el problema que Kurisu casi había mencionado en su descuido. Era algo que Okabe y Kurisu le habían explicado a medida que se fue involucrando más y más en los experimentos con los D-Mail.

Era simple: Cada vez que se cambia el pasado, no solo cambian los eventos acontecidos, sino que también ocurren cambios en el entorno y en las personas que lo habitan. Estos pueden verse igual y actuar de la misma manera tras el cambio que antes de este. Y seguirían siendo fundamentalmente las mismas personas, pero sus nuevas y únicas experiencias en realidad los diferenciarían de cierta forma de sus versiones de otras líneas temporales.

Normalmente el Reader Steiner es capaz de sincronizar las memorias de Luka entre las distintas versiones de sí mismo cuando el pasado es modificado y la línea temporal cambia. Sin embargo, en este caso él se estaba arriesgando a causar un cambio tan monumental que podría resultar en el nacimiento de un nuevo individuo, 100% distinto a él en todas las maneras y sentidos posibles. Entonces no habría Reader Steiner que pudiera ayudarlo, pues "Luka" como individuo simplemente no existiría en dicha línea temporal.

Luka era consciente de todas las dificultades que le esperaban y las cosas que podrían salir mal. Pero él no se dejó acobardar y logró conservar la esperanza de que todo saldría bien. Esperanza de que tras cambiar el pasado seguiría siendo la misma persona, que seguiría siendo "Luka". Y decidió aceptar el riesgo.

—Y-Yo… Estaré bien no importa lo que suceda… —Dijo Luka reuniendo todo su valor—. Aún no estoy totalmente seguro de si quiero que sea algo temporal, o quizás permanente. Pero es algo que quiero. Algo que estoy eligiendo hacer por mí mismo… Así que, acepto toda responsabilidad por lo que ocurra.

La preocupación en el rostro de los demás fue reemplazada por calma y le devolvieron la sonrisa a Luka.

—Esa es la respuesta que esperaba de mi discípulo —Okabe dijo solemne—. No hay razón para dudar o temer por cosas que no han ocurrido y podrían no ocurrir. Todo estará bien, porque no importa lo que cambie Lukako seguirá siendo Lukako —Era fácil notar el orgullo en la voz del hombre, sus extraños ojos verdosos-castaños fijos en los azules de Luka, haciéndolo sentir como hechizado—. ¡Ahora! —Okabe exclamó, sacando a Luka del trance en que estaba, y se giró hacia a los demás miembros del laboratorio— ¡Es hora de que decidir cómo haremos esto! Espero por sugerencias.

Y entonces la habitación cayó en un largo silencio. Al menos, hasta que Kurisu intervino mencionando el mito de que una mujer embarazada debía consumir mucha carne si quería tener un niño y muchos vegetales para poder tener una niña. Después de que a nadie se le ocurriera nada mejor, se decidió considerar la propuesta de Kurisu para el contenido del D-Mail, muy para el desagrado de Okabe, que no encontraba nada científico o racional en tal propuesta.

Cuando empezaron a discutir sobre el número del destinatario y tiempo de llegada del D-Mail, Okabe cayó en cuenta de que para el año que Luka había nacido los teléfonos todavía no se habían extendido por la gran mayoría de Japón. Y tras consultarlo con el padre de Luka confirmó que, en efecto, para esa época la familia Urushibara no poseía un teléfono, sino un buscapersonas (pager).

Así, les tomó el resto de la tarde redactar y codificar numéricamente el mensaje exacto a enviar al pasado teniendo el buscapersonas de los Urushibara como destinatario. Esperando lograr llamar la atención de los padres de Lukako y que no tomaran el mensaje como alguna especie de broma.

Para cuando todo estaba acordado, ya había pasado el horario de funcionalidad de los D-Mail, habiendo Tennouji cerrado su tienda de televisores. Por lo que se Okabe anunció una nueva reunión para enviar el D-Mail al día siguiente.

El día en que todo saldría mal.

* * *

Nada durante aquella mañana hizo pensar a Luka que las cosas no resultarían bien. Se encontraba algo nervioso, era verdad, pero mayormente estaba emocionado y algo ansioso por la tarde que le esperaba.

Una vez había hecho su rutina y desayunado Luka se despidió de su padre y se dirigió al laboratorio.

Casi de inmediato al llegar se pusieron manos a la obra, con Kurisu haciendo un último chequeo del mensaje que enviarían y explicando a Luka de nuevo todo lo que iban a hacer. Mientras tanto, Daru estaba ojeando posts de channel, Mayuri estaba cosiendo un traje para la Comiket, y Okabe se encontraba recostado en un sofá...

Luka no podía evitar girarse para observarlo cada vez que Kurisu no estaba mirando. El joven científico estaba mirando furtivamente a Kurisu con una expresión algo extraña, mientras fingía revisar su celular.

¿Estaba enojado...?

Desde hacía un tiempo, Kurisu había conseguido relegarlo a ser un simple observador pasivo cuando se trataba de los D-Mail. Según ella Okabe era demasiado codicioso e irresponsable para ser dejado a cargo y sin supervisión alguna de algo tan importante cómo modificar los eventos del pasado. Así que tendría sentido si Okabe se encontraba molesto con Kurisu.

Sin embargo Luka fue capaz de notar un pequeño temblor en su expresión… ¿Estaba Okabe tratando de no sonreír...?

—¡Okay! Todo parece bien. Ya deberíamos empezar —Dijo Kurisu y los demás se levantaron y dejaron lo que estaban haciendo—. ...Luka-kun, ¿Estás seguro de continuar...?

Luka asintió de inmediato y Kurisu sonrió.

—Lukako, tu deberías enviar el mensaje —Intervino Okabe y tras un momento Kurisu le pasó un papel con el mensaje y número del buscapersonas.

Luka lo tomó e introdujo ambos en su celular. Entonces se tomó un momento para mirar a sus amigos.

—Será genial llevar a "Luka-chan" a la Comiket. Ya no habrá razón para que "Luka-chan" no use el cosplay que hice el otro día ¡Mayushii no puede esperar! —Dijo Mayuri animada y Luka le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Huh, ahora tampoco habrá razón para que no pueda decir "¡alguien tan lindo no puede ser una chica-!" ¡OW! —Kurisu le dio un codazo a Daru en un costado y se acercó al Microondas Teléfono para teclear el tiempo de llegada del D-Mail.

—Adelante Luka-kun —Ella le sonrió dulcemente y presiono el botón de empezar, apartándose de inmediato cuando empezó la descarga eléctrica.

—Nos veremos en el otro lado, Lukako —Dijo Okabe cruzado de brazos.

Y entonces Luka presiono el botón de enviar.

* * *

No fue muy diferente a otras ocasiones.

A Luka le invadió una sensación de languidez y un vacío absoluto que parecía prolongarse eternamente, hasta que de repente tan pronto como empezó todo había acabado y Luka se encontraba en el templo, usando su uniforme de Miko y con una escoba en mano.

Luka respiro profundamente, mientras que una oleada de alivio inundaba su ser. Lo había logrado. Había cambiado el pasado, eventos de su nacimiento, y pese a ello había conseguido seguir existiendo como la misma persona en esta nueva línea temporal.

Entonces levantó la mirada para encontrar a su padre aproximándose.

—Así está bien, Luka. No te preocupes del resto, yo me encargo —Dijo el sacerdote con una sonrisa y Luka se le quedó mirando por unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pese a todas las veces que había experimentado el Reader Steiner aún no se acostumbraba del todo al momento tras "moverse" a una línea temporal diferente, siempre sintiendo algo de confusión sobre qué se suponía que había estado haciendo antes y sin saber qué decir cuando se encontraba de repente en medio de una conversación desconocida.

Una vez se tomó un momento para procesar las palabras de su padre y su situación general dedujo que debía haber estado barriendo los alrededores del templo y su padre había decidido ayudarlo. Así, Luka extendió la escoba a su padre, un poco dudoso de si había entendido la situación correctamente. Para su alivio su padre aceptó la escoba con una sonrisa y le dio una suave palmada en el hombro.

—Deberías apresurarte. Shiina-chan y Hououin-kun están esperándote.

—¿Mayuri-chan y Okabe-san? —Murmuro de vuelta y su padre asintió.

Tras hacer una pequeña reverencia Luka se giró y corrió hacia la casa. Una vez dentro empezó a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algo que hubiera cambiado.

Pero era inútil, todo se veía igual. Luka fue incapaz de notar cualquier cosa que hubiera cambiado de ubicación, que hubiera desaparecido o aparecido si no estaba antes.

Se tomó un momento especialmente largo para examinar en detalle las fotos familiares en la pared de la sala. No sólo no habían cambiado tampoco, Luka descubrió que su aspecto físico también era el mismo.

Luka trato de no fruncir el ceño, quizás Daru tenía razón. Quizás ya era demasiado femenino desde un principio como para cambiar de aspecto una vez fuera una chica.

...O quizás nada había cambiado y todavía era un chico.

—...Eso no es posible —Murmuró y desechó esos pensamientos.

Luka se dirigió con toda prisa a su habitación. Cerrando y asegurando la puerta tras entrar. Al igual que el resto de la casa su habitación parecía la misma. Pero eso no era lo importante.

Ahora venía la prueba de fuego… Su propio cuerpo.

Luka respiro profundamente un par de veces, y tras un momento para ahogar sus preocupaciones y su timidez, empezó a desvestirse lentamente.

…

…

...

Luka seguía siendo un chico.

Y no estaba seguro de sí sentirse decepcionado o aliviado por eso.

Él sabía que de haberse convertido en chica se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza allí mismo al observar su nuevo cuerpo desnudo.

Pero no. Nada había cambiado. Todo seguía en su lugar.

Y eso hubiera sido un alivio si no fuera porque él había experimentado el Reader Steiner tras enviar el D-Mail, lo cual resultaba en una completa contradicción.

Eso era algo que Kurisu y Okabe habían concluido tras enviar múltiples D-Mail: El Reader Steiner sólo puede activarse si el D-Mail tiene éxito en provocar un cambio en el pasado, lo cual sucede sólo si su contenido logra causar una reacción acorde en el receptor. Por lo que si el D-Mail había fracasado en hacer que naciera siendo chica, Luka no debió haber experimentado el cambio de líneas temporales a través del Reader Steiner.

Definitivamente algo tuvo que haber cambiado... ¿Pero qué?

Él no tenía ni idea.

No le quedó más remedio que vestirse y dirigirse de vuelta al laboratorio, esperando que los demás supieran la respuesta.

* * *

Fue fácil notar las voces en el laboratorio.

¿Es que acaso había algún tipo de reunión?

Tras tocar la puerta y anunciar que había llegado Mayuri le abrió la puerta y lo arrastró dentro mientras sonreía.

Parece que en efecto se trataba de una reunión. Salvo por Okabe y Moeka todos los miembros del laboratorio estaban presentes.

Daru estaba hablando con Suzuha sobre un juego que había sido adaptado a anime recientemente. La chica parecía no estar formando parte activa en la conversación, limitándose a asentir y dar respuestas cortas a los comentarios de Daru. Sin embargo, era obvio que en realidad le interesaba lo que el hacker tenía que decir y se encontraba bastante cómoda con la conversación.

Mientras tanto, Faris comentaba lo linda que Kurisu, tratando de convencerla de trabajar medio tiempo en el MayQueen Nyan-Nyan mientras se quedaba en Japón. Kurisu rechazándola con amabilidad y tratando de ocultar su sonrojo a causa del halago.

Tras intercambiar saludos con todos los presentes, Luka cuestionó el paradero de los miembros restantes del laboratorio.

Fue Kurisu quien respondió.

—Esos dos fueron a comprar las bebidas y aperitivos para la fiesta.

—Eh… ¿Una fiesta? —Luka preguntó confundido. En la otra línea temporal nadie había mencionado que fueran a hacer una fiestas. Y que él supiera no solo no había ningún día festivo cerca, sino que ninguno de los miembros del laboratorio cumplía años ese mes o algo por el estilo.

—Kiryuu Moeka ganó la lotería con un número que recibió de un D-Mail y quiso hacer una fiesta como agradecimiento. Salieron hace ya un rato, así que no deberían tardar mucho más en volver —Comentó Suzuha, y Luka no pudo evitar sentirse incluso más confundido.

¿El D-Mail que había enviado antes provocó que de alguna forma Moeka ganara la lotería en esta línea temporal? Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Obviamente tenía que tratarse de un D-Mail distinto,...? ¿O no?

—¿Sucede algo, Luka-kun? —Pregunto Mayuri notando la expresión del chico.

El chico se giró para tratar de responder cuando oyó a alguien tocando la puerta de forma muy suave, acompañado por una especie de susurro casi inaudible.

—Nadie va a oírte de esa forma, Dedo Brillante… —Dijo una voz grave y algo ruidosa, aunque femenina, proveniente del otro lado de la puerta. Luka no fue capaz de reconocer de quien se podía tratar; sin duda no era Moeka—. ¡Hey, ya estamos aquí, abran! —Gritó la voz a la vez que tocaba la puerta con más fuerza.

—Que ruidosa… —Murmuró Kurisu malhumorada mientras se aproximaba a la puerta y la abría—. ¿Es que quieres tumbar la puerta?

Con la puerta abierta Luka fue capaz de distinguir al otro lado una figura vistiendo una larga y algo gastada bata de laboratorio.

—Okabe... —Susurro y trato de acercarse. Solo entonces fue capaz de ver por completo a la persona en cuestión.

Definitivamente no era Okabe.

—Es mi puerta —Respondió con el ceño fruncido una chica a la que Luka no había visto jamás. E incluso pese a ello no pudo evitar quedársele mirando, sintiendo una increíble familiaridad al verla.

La chica entró a la habitación como si le perteneciera, mientras que Moeka la seguía silenciosamente. Cada una traía al menos dos bolsas y prosiguieron a ponerlas sobre la mesa de la habitación.

La chica era delgada y bastante alta. Sin duda sobrepasaba los 1,7 m, siendo la persona de mayor altitud de todos los presentes en la habitación.

La chica pareció notar la mirada de Luka y se giró hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Luka pudo notar que sus iris eran de ese color que le llamaba tanto la atención, entre verdes y marrones. Y tras la expresión neutral en su rostro, Luka pudo notar cierta amabilidad escondida.

—Ten, Lukako —Le dijo la chica extendiéndole una bebida que había sacado de una de las bolsas.

Luka apartó la mirada y tomo la bebida, teniendo el mayor cuidado de no rozar siquiera los dedos de la chica.

Él ya era bastante tímido de por sí cuando se trataba de desconocidos. Pero esto era diferente, su corazón latía como loco y su rostro estaba totalmente rojo como un tomate, y él ni siquiera estaba seguro de a qué se debía... O quizás sí.

La chica era hermosa… De una forma que él no sabía cómo explicar...

Mayuri, Kurisu, Suzuha, Faris y Moeka, las cinco chicas eran bastante lindas sin duda. Pero esta chica tenía algo que hacía a Luka especialmente consciente de su atractivo.

De cierta forma la situación resultaba aterradora, después de todo Luka jamás se había sentido así por una chica.

La chica caminó de nuevo hacia la mesa para sacar una botella de Dr. Pepper para sí misma. Su cabello moviéndose con cada uno de sus movimientos; por lo que él podía notar era más o menos del mismo largo que Kurisu, aunque mucho menos arreglado. Aun así sentaba bien con la imagen casual que la chica transmitía. Utilizando bajo su bata una simple camiseta blanca y una falda medio-larga de color beige, junto a zapatos deportivos verdes.

—¿Eh? Aquí no está lo que pedí... —Dijo Daru entristecido mientras buscaba entre las bebidas.

—Se habían acabado —Comentó la chica antes de fruncir el ceño— ...Yo soy la líder del laboratorio, porque tengo que ser quien hace los recados de todos —Murmuró fastidiada.

—¡Okarin...! —Exclamó el hacker, y Luka empezó a sentir de inmediato como su conciencia empezaba a nublarse y sus piernas empezaban a sentirse débiles como fideos.

Daru había llamado Okarin a esa chica.

—¿O-Okabe-san...? —Pregunto Luka apenas manteniéndose en pie. Esperando haber oído mal, o estar alucinando, o cualquier otra cosa.

Pero entonces la chica se giró a mirarlo.

—¿Pasa algo, Lukako? —Le preguntó con algo de preocupación al notar lo pálido que se había puesto de repente.

Luka no tuvo ocasión de responder.

Estaba muy ocupado perdiendo la conciencia.

* * *

 **Y de esa manera los problemas empiezan.**

 **Parece que a Luka le espera algo de trabajo detectivesco para averiguar qué fue lo que salió mal con su D-Mail… Al menos una vez que se recupere.**

 **Por favor dejen sus reseñas para ver qué les pareció. Hasta luego.**


	3. 2 - Ilusorio Reconocimiento Difuso

**Bueno finalmente aquí está el segundo capítulo, con un nuevo formato para diálogos usando "".**

 **Y tan solo tomó como como 1000 años. En serio disculpas por** **eso, entre la universidad y bloqueos de escritor se me hizo difícil escribir** **este capítulo.**

 **Adicionalmente, quería mencionarles que mientras sufría** **escribiendo este capítulo se me paso por la cabeza la posibilidad de hacer** **alguna clase de spin-off de este fic pero con otra pareja (Fem-Okabe con otra** **de las chicas de la serie), como una forma de descansar de este fic entre** **capítulos. Finalmente la idea se volvió una realidad y empecé a escribir Romantical Schrodinger Box, con la pareja de Fem-Okabe/Faris. Pueden** **chequearla desde mi perfil, es una historia mucho más ligera, centrado casi** **únicamente en el romance.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Ilusorio Reconocimiento Difuso.**

* * *

Después de un rato, Luka empezó a recobrar lentamente la conciencia. Técnicamente aun yacía inmóvil, pero su mente empezaba a despertar y era capaz de oír y procesar lo que decían sus amigos.

Y sobre la amalgama de voces, destacaba una muy familiar que provocaba una sensación de tranquilidad y calidez en su pecho.

"¡H-Hey, Lukako despierta…!" Era Okabe.

Sin embargo, al oír su voz, las memorias del momento antes de desmayarse regresaron finalmente, y Luka sintió un aplastante miedo apoderándose de él. Afortunadamente, logró dejar tal miedo de lado por un instante para pensar una vez más en lo que recordaba que había ocurrido:

Okabe se había vuelto una chica.

Era absurdo, simplemente absurdo. Definitivamente no tenía sentido.

Además, que sus acciones hubieran afectado negativamente a una de las personas que más le importaban… Ese era básicamente uno de los peores miedos de Luka...

Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla o algún tipo de alucinación. No había forma alguna de que fuera real.

Con ese pensamiento optimista Luka volvió a relajarse.

"Urushibara Luka parece estar bien." Dijo Suzuha mientras parecía chequear su pulso y respiración.

"Hmn. Quizás Lukako simplemente no durmió mucho anoche o algo así... Ahora que está descansando, su rostro ha ganado algo de color." Un simple caso de falta de sueño parecía la forma más sencilla e inocua de explicar su situación.

El Luka perteneciente a la línea temporal presente debió haberse trasnochado por alguna razón, de tal forma que sin ser realmente consciente de su cansancio, empezó a alucinar sobre Okabe y acabó desmayándose. Eso lo explicaría todo.

"Saben, el otro día sembré unas plantas bastante curiosas. Son deliciosas, sobre todo hervidas con hongos, aunque apesten a carne podrida. Y dicen que los olores fuertes son efectivos para despertar a personas desmayadas; quizás podría-."

"No..." Dijeron Kurisu y Okabe simultáneamente.

"Pero-..."

"NO."

"Está bien." Suzuha suspiro.

"Voy a ver si… Tennouji-san tiene algo de colonia… Abajo. No tardare mucho…" Dijo Moeka, y abandono la habitación.

Se hizo el silencio por unos segundos hasta que Mayuri decidió intervenir.

"Okarin... ¿Qué le hizo Okarin a Luka-kun?" Preguntó inquisitiva y Luka volvió a tensarse. Él podía imaginar a Mayuri haciendo esa cara que siempre hacía cuando trataba de defenderlo, resultando más adorable que intimidante. ¿Pero a qué podría estarse refiriendo?

"¡¿Q-Que?! ¿Yo? ¡¿De que estas hablando, Mayuri?!" La voz de Okabe sonaba algo chillona, lo que sucedía siempre que alguien lo ponía en una situación que le resultaba incómoda o vergonzosa.

Aunque era curioso, ahora que Luka pensaba en ello, en realidad la voz de Okabe había estado sonando algo distinta de lo normal desde hace un rato.

"Mayushii se dio cuenta. Luka-kun estaba actuando un poco extraño. Pero cuando Okarin llegó, Luka-kun se volvió pálido y empezó a mirar a Okarin todo el rato hasta que se desmayó."

"¿E-Es así?" Había una extraña mezcla de emociones en su voz; como mucho Luka podía decir que Okabe sonaba algo nervioso. Pero resultaba difícil para Luka siquiera imaginar qué tipo de expresión podría estar haciendo.

"Ya veo, todo tiene sentido. Es como los Antiguos predijeron." Dijo Faris

"¿A-Ahora que...?" Comentó Okabe, fastidiado.

"El poderoso Ojo de Basilisco que Kyouma se trasplantó finalmente alcanzó su máximo poder. Debió haberse activado por sí mismo en contra de la voluntad de Kyouma... Pobre Luka-kun hubiera perecido si no hubiera sido por la Divina Protección que le fue otorgada como Miko."

"¿Así que la mirada lujuriosa de Okarin hizo que Luka-shi se desmayara? ¡Suena legítimo!"

"¡H-HEY! ¡¿P-Por qué ustedes me están tratando de hacer responsable...?! ¡Y A QUE DEMONIOS TE REFIERES CON MIRADA LUJURIOSA, ESTÚPIDO HACKER!"

"...Sabes, Okarin, hablando en serio, quizás deberías retirarte un poco. Sería malo si lo primero que Luka-shi ve cuando despierte es tu cara…" Comentó Daru totalmente indiferente a la persona cada vez más furiosa a solo unos pasos de él. Sin embargo, antes de que Okabe pudiera decir o hacer algo, Luka abrió sus ojos.

Le tomó unos segundos para que su vista se aclarara y ajustara, pero entonces deseó haber permanecido inconsciente por un rato más.

"¡L-Lukako! ¿Estás bien?" El preocupado rostro de Okabe genuinamente estaba bastante cerca del suyo, como Daru había implicado. Por si mismo eso ya tendría un fuerte impacto en Luka, desafortunadamente eso no era todo.

La pesadilla/ilusión era real.

El Okabe frente a Luka en realidad era una chica.

"¡Te lo dije, Okarin! Pobre Luka-shi…"

"¡Este no es un buen momento para bromear, idiota!" Kurisu lo hizo a un lado y se acercó al sofá donde la chica, que se suponía era Okabe, había sentado a Luka. Para mérito del hacker, ver a la chica tan de cerca apenas despertar genuinamente había causado una obvia reacción en Luka. Ahora, con excepción de sus coloradas mejillas, su rostro estaba incluso más pálido que antes, si es que era posible.

"¿...O-Okabe?" Pese a lo avergonzado que se sentía Luka trato de no apartar la mirada, y empezó a examinar detalladamente el rostro de la persona frente a él; incluso pese a los obvios cambios en la estructura y facciones de su rostro, Luka aun podía identificar con facilidad a La chica como Okabe.

"¿Si, Lukako?" Pregunto la chica más relajada, asumiendo que Luka se había recuperado, debido al color en sus mejillas. Luka tan solo se le quedó mirando en silencio. Incluso entonces seguía algo aturdido, y no podía sino notar lo inusualmente hermosa que encontraba a la chica frente a él. ¿Pero por qué?

Debido a los sentimientos que tenía por Okabe, Luka había estado casi completamente seguro que no le gustaban las chicas... Y de repente sucedia esto.

¿Podía ser tan solo porque ella era similar a Okabe?

"¿L-Lukako?" Sin que Luka lo notara, su falta de respuesta y mirada constante estaban seriamente poniendo nerviosa a la chica.

"Hey, Okabe." Dijo Kurisu con algo de frialdad. "Realmente no le has hecho nada a Luka-kun, ¿verdad?" La extraña forma de actuar de Luka genuinamente la habían hecho sospechar de que había pasado algo de lo que no estaba enterada.

"¡¿T-TU TAMBIEN?! ¡¿Q-QUÉ CLASE DE PERSONA PIENSAS QUE SOY?!"

"Dime tu. Nadie que sea tan amiga de ese pervertido," Kurisu señaló a Daru "puede ser de fiar."

"Ella tiene razón, Okarin." Comentó Daru asintiendo con comprensión. Al parecer no encontraba nada malo con tal razonamiento.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, DARU?!"

Mientras tanto, Luka observaba la discusión embelesado.

Incluso la manera en que la chica interactuaba con los demás era idéntica a la del Okabe de su línea temporal.

* * *

Aunque a Luka no le gustara para nada la idea de mentir a sus amigos, tuvo que justificar su desmayo diciendo que no había podido dormir la noche anterior.

El resto de la reunión pasó sin mayores contratiempos.

Por la mayor parte de la misma, Luka se mantuvo callado. Siendo él normalmente tan introvertido, ello no pareció llamar la atención de sus amigos, además que podrían simplemente asumir que Luka se sentía cansado.

Sin embargo, el hecho era que Luka tan solo trataba de no pensar demasiado en lo que estaba ocurriendo o acabaría teniendo un ataque de pánico delante de sus amigos. Y al mismo tiempo, le era casi imposible no quedarse mirando a la chica de ojos castaños-verdosos presente en la habitación.

El tiempo pasó y cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Luka se despidió de sus amigos y salió para regresar a casa.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo solo. Sus amigos estaban preocupados de que Luka fuera a desmayarse de nuevo camino a casa, por lo que decidieron que alguien lo acompañara. Y por supuesto, como una broma cruel del destino, acabó teniendo que ser ella.

"Estúpido Daru y estúpida asistente. No tienen respeto alguno…" Farfullaba la chica que caminaba a su lado.

Su nombre resultó ser Rina, Okabe Rina. Y aparentemente ella era la versión de esta línea temporal de Okabe Rintarou.

Desde que Suzuha lo mencionó, Luka había estado repitiendo el nombre de la chica en voz baja. Por una parte, era un nombre muy bonito. Además, que era una buena manera de distraerse y no ponerse nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

Para su suerte la caminata acabó siendo relativamente silenciosa.

"Hmn." Una vez que habían escalado las escaleras hacia el templo, Rina se quedó observando la antigua estructura. "¿...El padre de Lukako salió?"

"¿E-Eh?" Luka se vio algo sorprendido por la repentina pregunta "¿...Eso creo?" Él no recordaba que su padre hubiera mencionado que saldría. Pero teniendo en cuenta que el sacerdote normalmente siempre salía de inmediato a recibirlo cuando regresaba a casa, eso parecía lo más probable.

"Hmn." Rina cerró sus ojos por un momento, pensativa. Unos segundos después, abrió sus ojos de nuevo con una expresión decidida y se giró hacia Luka. "Lukako, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió antes?"

"¿E-Eh?" A Luka definitivamente no le gustaba la forma en que su pregunta había sonado. "¿Qué quieres decir, Okabe-san?"

La chica frunció el ceño mientras miraba a Luka fijamente. Luka trago saliva nervioso, esa era definitivamente la misma expresión que haría su Okabe en tal situación.

"Lukako. Yo no soy tan crédula… Nadie en el laboratorio lo es. Incluso Mayuri notó que obviamente te pasaba algo." Luka apartó la mirada. Ni siquiera iba a preguntar cómo se había dado cuenta; Luka ya lo sabía. Él era totalmente nefasto a la hora de mentir o fingir. Luka era exactamente el tipo de persona a quien se le hacía imposible ocultar sus emociones o preocupaciones. Por lo que sus amigos habían conseguido ver a través de él por completo. "Antes que sucediera el desmayo y después que Luka despertara, parecía totalmente saludable. Ni una señal que delatara cansancio alguno por no haber podido dormir. El problema de Lukako es algo completamente distinto, ¿no es así?"

Lukako permaneció callado. Él no quería tener esa conversación. Sin importar cuantas veces se lo imaginara en su cabeza no veía tal situación acabando bien. Por lo que empezó a hurgar en su cabeza en busca de cualquier excusa por más poco creíble que fuera, pero nada venía a su cabeza. Fue entonces que oyó a Rina suspirar.

La chica se veía visiblemente molesta, y aun así seguía había un tinte de paciencia en su expresión. Aunque también parecía... ¿triste?

Ella avanzó robóticamente hasta estar frente a Luka, levantó sus brazos y se aferró de los hombros del chico con fuerza, como si estuviera asegurándose de que este no pudiera escapar aunque lo intentara, antes de fijar su mirada en Luka.

El chico parpadeó, la situación era bastante reminiscente a algo que Okabe haría.

"Si realmente no se trata de un problema tan grave como parece, dejaré de insistir en esto y no haré más preguntas… Pero de lo contrario, tan solo lo repetiré una vez más: Tratar de lidiar con todo por ti mismo, sin siquiera pensar en que podríamos ayudarte, no te hace más fuerte. Tan solo deja en claro que no confías en nosotros." Ella retiró su agarre y se cruzó de brazos. Su expresión ardiendo con gran intensidad. "¡POR LO QUE SI ESTO NO SE DETIENE Y EMPIEZAS A APARTARTE DE TODOS COMO LA ÚLTIMA VEZ, NI SIQUIERA LA ORGANIZACIÓN VA A PODER EVITAR QUE TE ARRASTRÉ DE VUELTA A NOSOTROS! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!"

"¡S-Sí!" Exclamó Luka, mas avergonzado que asustado. Genuinamente era como una repetición de aquella conversación que Okabe y él habían tenido en el parque.

Rina permaneció con una expresión severa por unos segundos más y entonces asintió.

"No volveré a preguntarte qué es lo que sucede Lukako, al menos por ahora. Cuando estés listo puedes contármelo por tu propia cuenta..." Dijo ella amablemente; Luka sonrojándose un poco por la gentileza en su voz. "Si no quieres, realmente no tienes que decírmelo a mí. Puedes hablar con Mayuri o con Christina." Su expresión repentinamente se volvió algo consternada. "...O incluso con Daru." Luka parpadeo sin saber muy bien qué decir, entendiendo lo que ella implicaba. Rina no tenía ni idea de cuál era la naturaleza del problema, así que en su mente parecía rondar la posibilidad de que pudiera ser un problema de chico.

Si tan solo fuese eso…

* * *

Rina permaneció acompañándolo en un relativo pero agradable silencio hasta que su padre regresó, tras lo cual se despidió.

El resto del día transcurrió como si nada. Luka y su padre conversaron durante la cena sobre cómo habían pasado la tarde y un rato después Luka se retiró a dormir a su cuarto.

Al menos eso es lo que hubiera hecho en un día cualquiera. En cambio, Luka se dejó caer sobre su cama y mirando al techo empezó a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

1 - El seguía siendo un chico. El D-Mail no había funcionado.

2 - Okabe ahora era una chica.

3 - Ambos hechos obviamente tenían que estar relacionados.

Entender lo que había pasado sería sencillo una vez que pudiera deducir que era lo que había salido mal.

¿Fue el mensaje...? Luka no estaba muy seguro. El mensaje había sido codificado conjuntamente de forma meticulosa por Kurisu y Okabe, quienes difícilmente habrían cometido un error. Y para empezar, el contenido del mensaje había sido bastante inofensivo de por sí. Por lo que, de la forma que Luka lo veía, los únicos posibles resultados de este serían:

a) Tener éxito en hacer que su madre comiera vegetales y causar que él naciera como chica.

b) Tener éxito en hacer que su madre comiera vegetales, pero fallar en causar el cambio de su género al nacer.

c) No tener éxito en hacer que su madre comiera vegetales y resultar del todo inútil.

De esta forma, ¿qué parte del mensaje podría haber causado que Luka permaneciera igual pero Okabe se volviera una chica? Eso lo llevaba a la siguiente posibilidad.

¿Se trató del número? Luka tenía dudas sobre ello, pero en realidad tampoco parecía posible. El número del buscapersonas de su familia se lo había dado su padre, quien pese a su edad era un hombre bastante organizado y no hubiese cometido error alguno bajo condiciones normales. Además, Luka había introducido el número cuidadosamente, revisándolo varias veces para no escribirlo mal. Incluso si alguno de los dos se hubiese equivocado al final, ¿qué probabilidad existía de que esto afectase a Okabe? Para ello la familia de Okabe tendría que haber tenido también un buscapersonas y con un número bastante similar al de su familia. Lo cual era bastante improbable comenzando por el hecho de que ambas familias vivían en lugares distintos y tendrían códigos de área diferentes.

Entonces, ¿había sido el tiempo de llegada del mensaje...? Difícilmente. Era algo tan sencillo como un cálculo del número de horas necesarias para enviar el mensaje dieciséis años y unos cuantos meses en el pasado. Kurisu lo había hecho con facilidad, e introdujo la cifra en el panel del Microondas Teléfono bajo la supervisión de Okabe, por lo que la posibilidad de error en este punto del proceso era casi completamente imposible. Así, Luka podía llegar al factor definitivo que descartaría la posibilidad del tiempo de llegada siendo el causante de todo: dieciséis años en el pasado Okabe ya tenía un poco más de dos años de haber nacido, por lo que el mensaje simplemente no hubiese cambiado nada incluso si la familia de Okabe lo hubiese recibido de alguna manera.

Finalmente, ¿se trataba del Microondas Teléfono...? No. Daru, Kurisu y Okabe suelen hacerle mantenimiento y realizan pruebas a menudo para evitar cualquier fallo o malfuncionamiento. Y ni una vez había pasado algo siquiera similar a lo que había ocurrido esta vez. Pero entonces Luka no podía evitar pensar, esa había sido la primera vez que enviaban un D-Mail a un buscapersonas...

Era inútil, todavía le hacía falta información para poder aclarar el misterio. Pero incluso así, nada cambiaba las consecuencias de sus acciones; Okabe Rintarou ahora era Okabe Rina…

"Y aun así, ella sigue siendo Okabe." Luka suspiro.

Él había estado tan asustado, tan aterrado, ante la sola idea de que su D-Mail hubiese podido borrar a Okabe de la existencia... Pero afortunadamente, no fue así.

Okabe había cambiado, pero pese a las diferencias, parecía seguir siendo fundamentalmente la misma persona de buen corazón en el fondo. Simplemente Rintarou ahora era Rina, eso era todo.

Una parte de Luka sentía alivio ante eso, mientras que por otro lado aún se sentía culpable. Debía solucionar esto.

Luka suspiro. Lo quisiera o no, tendría que hablar con Rina sobre el asunto. Solo ella podría llegar a entender que había ocurrido y cómo solucionarlo. Tendría que planear una manera sensible y cuidadosa de hacerlo, quizás podría arreglárselas para lograr que Rina lo ayudase sin tener que soltarle toda la verdad.

Pero eso ya era algo en lo que pensaría mañana.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sede del Laboratorio de Gadgets del Futuro, Rina se encontraba aun pensativa sobre Luka. Al otro lado de la habitación, Mayuri quien había decidido quedarse y pasar la noche, se encontraba sentada viendo el anime de Rai-Net.

Repentinamente algo que Mayuri había mencionado vino a su mente.

"Hey Mayuri," Mayuri se giró para verla. "antes mencionaste que Lukako había estado actuando extraño. ¿Que querías decir con eso?"

"¿Hmn?" Mayuri ladeo su cabeza, tomándose un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. "Luka-kun parecía distraído; ni siquiera recordaba por qué estábamos celebrando."

Los ojos de Rina se abrieron de par en par, los engranes encajando en su mente. "¿Él se olvidó de la fiesta?" Pregunto Rina, y Mayuri asintió, para volver a girarse hacia la TV cuando Rina no dijo nada más.

Es el Reading Steiner... Pensó Rina, al fin y al cabo había sido imposible bajo condiciones normales que Luka se olvidara de la fiesta. Rina le había avisado por mail y se lo había repetido múltiples veces. Pero si el Luka que había asistido a la fiesta provenía desde otra línea temporal entonces tenía sentido que no supiera nada sobre ello.

Bien, eso explica la actitud extraña de Lukako. Fui una tonta al pasar por alto que él experimentaría el cambio de la línea temporal por su Reading Steiner… Rina busco entre la bandeja de Mails recibidos de su teléfono hasta encontrar el mensaje que le estaba causando tanta frustración. Supongo que ya no hay caso en preocuparme de ello, considerando como todo se fue al demonio. No solo el Dual-Mail fallo… ¡Ahora no podré hacer más pruebas por un mes entero! Pensó frustrada mientras sacaba una bebida restante de la nevera.

Poco sabía Rina que los problemas que había causado eran más grandes de lo que siquiera podría imaginar.

* * *

 **¡Y tada! ¡Cliffhanger! En los próximos capítulos se revelara que fue lo que salió mal con el D-Mail Y el papel de Okabe en todo ello.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y comentarios, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
